


Dead or Alive

by sunlightsmarrow



Category: serial killer rpf
Genre: Drunkeness, F/M, I want you to know that this is supremely fucked up, One Night Stands, PWP, Serial Killers, Smut, like it's consensual but I know this will freak people out, rape fantasies, this is sorta pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsmarrow/pseuds/sunlightsmarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary meets 'Rob' at a bar.  He's charming and has a face that is the most beautiful thing that anyone's really seen in a long time.  She takes him home to defy and sense of security she ever had.  Truly, this is supremely fucked up and steamy.  Are we triggered?  Are we scared?  Are we horny?  Perhaps all three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead or Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not lying. There's blood. There's rape fantasies. It's a fucking Ted Bundy smut fic. What do you expect?
> 
> Also, thoroughly un-anything (beta, etc).

If Mary was honest, she had to say that, if anything, the man’s face was something she could get used to looking at. The delicate cheekbones, the angular nose, the strong brow, and the shimmering blue eyes all topped with a blanket of brunette waves had caught her attention from across the bar. She wasn’t drinking. A friend of hers had actually left a while back with another man, but Mary liked the game that was on and so she took a sip of her virgin iced tea and fixed her eyes on the screen. Or, she would have if _he_ hadn’t sidled up next to her and wrapped his long fingers around a tumbler and took a sip of a rum and coke that seemed to be largely in favor of the rum from the way he was leaning toward her.

“Who are we cheering for?” His smooth baritone voice drew her attention to his mouth, firm yet soft. No one had the right to be that beautiful. 

“Not the Celtics,” she replied. She took another sip of her tea. He followed the glass, leaning forward and peering over its edge. A huge smile creased his features and she rolled her eyes. “You’re drunk.”

“Or am I?’ The mischievous look in his eyes made Mary roll hers. “Oh, come on. I’m not that bad.” She almost didn’t notice him sliding his arm onto the back of her seat. His fingers were inches away from the light cardigan she wore. He was looking at her with a glazed-over stare. His bright blue eyes appraised her dark hair, which hung loosely around her shoulders and was just long enough to cover her breasts. He smiled when he reached her dark eyes. “I suppose you make your boyfriend very happy, someone as spirited as you.” His capable-looking hands brought the tumbler to his lips and he took a sip. He winced at the alcohol burning his throat, but he finished the glass and gently placed it back down on the bar.

The game cut to commercial and a news spot popped up. A muffled voice could barely be heard over the sounds in the bar, from the music to the conversations to off-key singing that had nothing to do with the Talking Heads that were playing in the background. 

_”Police are looking for the suspect in the disappearance of six local girls. A witness’s sketch of the suspect of these tragic disappearances is shown here.”_

The screen showed a man who was younger, but Mary was bad at placing age. 

“Hey!” The man next to her sat up and drew his arm back. Mary was almost sorry to feel the lack of heat. “I better watch my back. That guy looks a lot like me.” It was true. Mary looked from the guy next to her to the suspect on the television and she had to admit that there was quite a likeness. “He’s a creep, if you’ve been following the news. I heard he molested a girl with part of her bedframe. Cold-blooded bastard,” he muttered. His comments shocked Mary and she sat a little straighter. 

“You’ve heard of this guy?”

The man hummed his agreement. “Yeah, he’s been pretty big lately. Name’s Ted. Ted Bundy. A real deranged sort.” Mary turned to look at him, tearing her eyes from the graphic images on the screen, and studied the man before her. He had a weird look in his eyes and she noticed that he acted more sober than he had before, even though he had had more to drink.

“I’m surprised I haven’t heard of him until now.”

“Me too,” he replied. They continued to watch the television for a moment more before the man broke the silence. “Hey, my name’s Rob.” The smile he offered reached his eyes and Mary refused to acknowledge that her heart fluttered. 

“Mary,” she replied. She took another sip of her tea and Rob eyed it. 

“Care for something stronger, Blessed Virgin?”

The woman hesitated. There didn’t seem to be any harm in him, but the news spot had unnerved her and the likeness that he pointed out made her think that on the off chance that she ran into this ‘Ted’ person, she might mistake them in a drunken stupor and that truly wouldn’t bode well for her.

“I don’t think so. Thank you, though. And I’m more a Magdeline type.”

Rob chuckled at that and turned looked over her shoulder. His eyes focusing back on hers, he queried, “Care to dance?” He swiveled out of his chair and was already starting to the dancefloor, Mary’s hand in his before Mary had the time to bat his hand away or actually make a decision. Rob smiled at her when they reached the floor and a Bowie song blasted over the speakers. They didn’t touch, but Rob really wasn’t that good of a dancer so Mary was focusing on not getting stepped on. 

He watched her with an intensity that gave some indication as to why he was dancing so poorly. His softly blue eyes roved all over her face and hungrily took in her body as she swayed in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak, but the song ended abruptly and all of a sudden someone backed into Mary and she fell forward unexpectedly. Rob reached out to grab her, his strong hands wrapping around her arms. She looked up at him with her huge dark eyes and was met with a look that she couldn’t quite place. It was trying very hard to be concerned, but something lurked there that turned her stomach. It wasn’t necessarily in a bad way. It just happened.

“Sorry,” she said, straightening herself.

“Oh, no, no.” A slow song came on, and Rob looked at Mary with what she saw as a bit of hope. Rob’s right arm slinked around her waist and he pulled her a little closer so that their chests barely brushed. He took her hand in his and began swaying back and forth. “I’m not much of a dancer, really, but you look like someone who hasn’t laughed in awhile. I figured I could offer some comedic relief.” He was smiling again, and Mary felt compelled to smile back. Rob was awkward a bit, but he was charming. His touches weren’t demanding, but she didn’t want to back away from him. He was warm and he obviously liked her.

“Do you have plans for the rest of the night?” Mary didn’t know how the words came out of her mouth, but they did and she couldn’t take them out. It wasn’t really an invitation, or at least she hadn’t intended them to be, but by the way that Rob’s face lit up, she hoped against hope that he had the same idea she did. She hadn’t laughed. She hadn’t sang. She hadn’t, frankly, had any sort of real pleasure in a long, long time.

“Not if you don’t want me to.” His eyes truly glittered in the dark light. It was enough at that point, the way that he held her, the warmth of his body, his striking handsomeness, his strange personality, that Mary knew. By the end of the night, she would sleep with this man.

~~~

They didn’t say at the bar too long after that. Rob had another drink and was quick to down it by the next news spot on the television, reminding people to be on the lookout for that Bundy character. 

“Are you ready?” His mouth was close to Mary’s ear, “Miss Magdeline?” She could smell the booze on his breath and smiled. Her tastes in the bedroom were not precisely vanilla, and so having a drunk lover might make matters a bit easier for her. 

“As I’ll ever be,” she responded. The two stood from the bar, Rob albeit unsteadily, and she found him searching for her hand as they walked out. She wasn’t quite sure if it was a romantic gesture or one of solidarity because she knew that as a drunk person, stability and guidance were important.

Mary lived nearby, and so she guided Rob to her apartment building. It was a middle-income affair, and so Rob complimented it amiably with generic terms as they approached the building. His thumb began stroking over the flesh on the top of her hand and Mary had to suppress a shudder. 

“I have to let go while I get my keys,” she explained, dropping the large, capable-looking hand. He whimpered and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

“‘S a good look on you,” he said, hugging the wall with sloppy movements. His pupils were massive, but the light in his eyes knowledgeable, like he knew he was drunk but still in charge of his judgement.

“C’mon, loverboy,” she gasped into his ear. Grabbing Rob’s elbow, Mary led him up to her flat. It was modest, but homey, and Rob peered around, his bright eyes taking in every detail.

“They say that you can tell a lot about how people decorate.” He threw himself down on the couch and stared at her from across the room. “I’m sorry. I hope I’m not intruding too much. I was under the impression…” His words died off as he saw her shrugging off her jacket. 

“There’s no reason to really not call this for what it is,” Mary said, stepping out of her heels and kicking them to the side where they lay haphazardly, entirely forgotten. “You’re ridiculously handsome, charming, and clever. I want you to do all manner of things to me.”

Rob’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “I’m glad you’re honest,” he said, his tone becoming a little darker. A blush lit his cheeks as Mary pulled down her panties and threw them with her shoes. 

“Why did you fake being drunk?” Her voice was low as she sauntered toward him in her black dress. Rob’s breath hitched as she stood over him, legs spread some as if she were about to straddle him. But when his eyes reached her face, she was serious.

“Defense mechanism,” he responded. “Sometimes...I can act a little...odd.” He clenched his jaw and swallowed. “My tastes aren’t what most people would call ‘normal.’” She inched forward, her thighs brushing his knees, and sank down. He could feel the delicate folds of her sex on his leg and his breath hitched as his hands naturally sat on her hips.

“Who would want to fuck a guy who looks like a serial killer?” Her breath was hot on his face and her breasts pressed against his chest sent heat all through his body. His strong hands gripped her hips and pulled at the dress so that it was bunched up around her hips and his coarse fingertips brushed against her soft flesh. Her hips were already canting when their mouths met in a heated kiss. 

He tasted of his drink. It hadn’t actually been something alcoholic, so she must have been having a trick of the mind when she smelled it on him at the bar. He was most definitely not drunk as he growled something and threw her to the side onto the couch and climbed on top of her. His straight white teeth bit at her lips to gain entrance to her mouth. Rob’s tongue delved in, swirling and tugging it forward so he could suck on it. His hands kneaded her breasts and he pulled the dress up further and over her head. Mary gasped at the break in contact, but Rob’s thigh was pressed against her sex and if she moved ever so slightly the coarse fabric could stimulate her in all the right places.

“A sneaky devil, aren’t you?” Rob backed away from her and stared at her naked body. Her lips were bruised and his fingers had worked some welts into her hips already. Her core was red and swollen from arousal and her candy pink nipples, tiny and rock hard shone proudly in her the soft light. “They say the Devil was God’s most beautiful angel.” 

Mary sat forward and pulled Rob to her by the waist of his pants. She undid his belt and shucked his pants down over his thighs exposing tented boxers. Running a long-fingered hand over his obvious bulge, she looked up at him with eyes that were anything but innocent.

“Then I suppose we two devils have some work to do,” she breathed. He twitched under the pleasure of her breath and his head fell back. Her nails scratched him as she pulled his underwear down slowly, watching his skin dance and the little red welts leave telling signs all the way down his thighs. 

He wasn’t huge, but he was eager. Rob pulled his shirt over his head and bent down to kiss Mary again, mouths open and tongues dancing with one another to a sinful sonata that only their hearts beating together could compose. She smelled like a woman, a smell that Rob was incredibly familiar with.

“May I tie you up?” Rob broke away from her, but grabbed her hands so that they stood before one another in their most vulnerable states. He watched the rise and fall of her breasts and she tugged at the tight curls on his chest. She bent forward and pulled a nipple with her teeth. His response was a moan and surging his hips toward her, his cock pressing against her lower stomach. There was fire where flesh met.

“I was hoping you would,” Mary responded. She came up to kiss him and her hand found his cock, but before she could minister to him, he slid his hands down to her ass and pulled her upwards, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and turned her hips downward so that she was grinding on his pelvis. 

“Your desperation is flattering,” he said nipping at her neck and eliciting a moan from her, the first, he hoped, of many. She clawed at his back and arched her head so that he could get the full expanse of her, and he took advantage of it, teeth clamping down hard enough to draw blood. His tongue roved over the spots that he had pierced her skin, lapping up the little droplets of blood. 

With sputtered, gasped breaths, Mary directed Rob to her room, She reached behind her when Rob cursed the door and flicked it open for them. He surged forward and they fell onto the bed, his weight knocking the air out of her lungs. She wouldn’t have much of a chance to catch it. Immediately, Rob pulled her legs open and kissed up her thighs. The beginnings of a beard scratched at her and sent pleasure thrumming up to her pleasure center. Mary reached down and tugged at the mass of brown curls and drew Rob forward. His lips found her sex, hot and wet for him and he lapped his appreciation.

The use of teeth was not something that she was used too, but it wasn’t unpleasant. He didn’t bite her, not yet, but he did scratch over her most sensitive apex, quick to soothe it with his tongue before beginning another pleasurably painful sweep. 

Something hit Rob in the head that made him stop. Mary had thrown some handcuffs at him and a few scarves. He smiled his appreciation, chin and lips glistening with evidence of his actions. He rose to retrieve them where they lay on the bed. The cuffs were standard-issue police gear.

“Impressive,” Rob muttered. “Bit of a fetish?”. Mary only smiled in response. Rob reached over her and cuffed her hands behind her back. Her chest was forced outward and her tits brushed against the hair on his chest sending jolts of electricity through her. Mary gasped and her eyes fluttered closed. It has been so long…

Rob was rough. He pulled her forward and spread her legs as far as they would go and used the scarves to tie her to the bedposts. Mary squirmed as he came at her again, for the look in his eyes was animalistic and void of any true emotion. She gasped and writhed, and Rob stopped to stare at her. He smiled at her, but his eyes were huge and the joy that he expressed was purely predatory. 

“Ted…” Mary’s word hitched in her mouth because Ted Bundy wrapped his fingers around her throat applying pressure such that she could barely eke out a moan. 

“It was too much to assume that you didn’t know, hmm?” His hand became slightly more gentle and 

“Before the police sketch I knew.”

He barked out a laugh and moved his hips forward. “And yet you don’t scream or try to fight. So you think I'm going to kill you?”

“I wouldn't be conscious if you were.” Ted’s hand tightened on her throat and she felt her pipes shift. No sound left her lips as her mouth fell open, but a surge of heat struck her core and the killer was quite aware of it.

“So you ruin my fantasy,” he mused. His hand loosened around her neck, but he had left his mark.

“Not if it's mine, as well.” Her dark eyes flashed and without warning, Ted growled and thrust into her. The lack of preparation made her squirm some in discomfort, but he was already pounding into her before she had a chance to loosen up. Mary cried out in pain, but the killer only took it as an invitation. He rubbed her clit mercilessly and bent down to clamp his teeth onto her shoulder.

“Beg me,” he growled. “Beg me to stop.” His teeth were everywhere, nipping and bruising and cutting through her flesh but Mary did as she was told. She thrashed and screamed but the pleasure coursed through her and the cock buried within her was slick with her juices. Make no mistake, she wanted this. The need was beginning to crest inside of her and it was all she could do to bite back a moan of ecstasy.

All of a sudden, Ted’s flushed chest fell to her bruised breasts and his soft eyes fluttered closed. With a flick of his wrists, her hands were free from their confines and she was quick to untie her legs. He had stilled within her and his breath came in hot bursts over her nipple. He had finished without ceremony and the gaping cavern that he left her with ached with the intensity of his brutal thrusts.

Mary’s skin was on fire and she had been so close to an orgasm that she dared to reach down between her thighs and began rubbing her swollen clit. 

Ted picked his head up and his penetrating gaze watched her face as her eyes fluttered closed in bliss. It didn’t take her long to find her release. They stared at each other for a long while as the brilliant redness of their skin dissipated to the shocking paleness that late fall boasted. Remaining, their eyes slowly fluttered closed, an odd sort of trust letting them fall comatose.

~~~

Ted Bundy awoke later that evening and saw Mary asleep, nude, and the remnants of their deed on her inner thighs. She was his idea of genuine beauty. He couldn’t just leave her. She knew too much, but she wanted whatever had happened between them, even though she pretended for both of their sakes that she didn’t. He had wanted to kill, to be sure, but tonight she’d been enough of a distraction.

Ted pulled his clothes back on and took a glance at the clock on her bedside table. It was 3:27 AM. He could find someone to soak his hands in. Too many thoughts ran through his head as he took in the damage on her body, from the bruises to the scratches to the bite marks. Not only was she his like his other victims had been, but she wanted to be his. Mary was brave in the least, and that was good enough.

The killer left the apartment and stepped out into the suffocating blackness. He knew where Mary lived. Maybe next time the urge overcame him, he’d see if she were up for round two. 

Or he’d make her be, dead or alive.


End file.
